


The beginning of the change

by Bree_Sae



Category: My Little Pony
Genre: Gen, Personality Swap, Ponyville (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Wonderbolts (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bree_Sae/pseuds/Bree_Sae
Summary: One day,Twilight Sparkle stumble across a magical crystal in a dark cave during a friendship quest. When she gets close to it,it explores and everything turns white.When she wakes up,she doesn't remember anything,only new memories and some flashbacks from involving the cave. She wakes up to a world where everything is different. Her cutie mark,her colour,her friends and her world. What is Twilight going to do with only glimpses of her original world?





	The beginning of the change

Twilight's POV  
  
Fluttershy and i were on a friendship quest. We already found the issue. A sea pony and a pony was arguing about whether or not there should be more land or water. It was silly but we had to figure out a way for them to agree with each other. 

Sadly,Fluttershy and i had no idea what to do. Then,a mysterious pony came out of nowhere and suggested that maybe the cave nearby could help us with our quest. The mysterious pony disappeared after they said that. I couldn't identify whether the mysterious pony was a unicorn,pegasus or an earth pony. Either way,we didn't have other ideas to get the sea pony and the pony to collaborate so we went along with the pony's idea.

* * *

The Cave

Fluttershy and i slowly walk towards the cave. It was dark,dripstones dripping water onto the cave's ground.   
  
_"Twilight...do you think that mysterious pony was l-lying to us?"_ ,Fluttershy asked as she was shaking by how dark the cave was. We haven't even left the Cave's entrance yet.  
  
_"I'm not sure. How about you go find the mysterious pony while i stay here to search?"_ ,I suggested an idea to Fluttershy.   
  
_"I like the sound of that suggestion but...i don't want you to be alone in this scary cave just for me!"_ ,Fluttershy protested.  
  
_"I don't mind,Fluttershy. We've been to more scarier situation than this. Just in case i'm in danger,i can always teleport out."_ ,I smiled.

Fluttershy sounded relief and smiled back. She nodded and headed out of the cave. 

I cast a light spell and started walking into the cave.

There wasn't much to the cave until i saw a light on the right. I head towards it. It was a crystal was a glimmering light;It also has floating particles all over the sides. 

**_Could this be the item that can help us on the quest?_ **

I took a closer step to take a closer look. That was by far the worst decision i could have made. 

The crystal starts to explode,its surroundings start to disappear. _"What?!? HELP!! FLUTTERSHY! ANYPONY!! HELP ME!"_ ,i screamed for help but nobody came.

The bright light starts to effect me aswell. My hooves start to disappear and a glitching effect starts appearing everywhere.

_"Please,help me..."_

* * *

.

...

.....

_"All according to plan. Hello Fluttershy."_

.....

...

.

* * *

Twilight's POV

_"Twily? Wake up,sleepy head!"_

_Such a familar voice..._

_"Hm..?"_ ,I slowly open my eyes to see the sight of a pegasus.

The pegasus had cyan hair;dark blue skin tone;her cutie mark was a shooting golden star;she worn glasses and her hair was short and clean. I've never met her before but she seems familar.

 _"...who are you?"_ ,I asked her.

The pegasus stayed silence for a while until she started laughing. I just sat there confused.

 _"Oh Twilight,you should stop taking naps in the afternoon! Don't let dreams and reality effect your mind! Just incase you actually forgot about your own sister,i'm Moondancer."_ ,Moondancer smiled.

Suddenly,i just had a bunch of flashbacks going into my mind.

* * *

**_Moondancer_ **

_**Moondancer is my BSBFF aka Big Sister Best Friend Forever. She is older than me by 1 year. Her parents were so generous by adopting me after my family abandoned me when i was just a little filly. Moondancer is always there when i need her. She is super smart! Our personalities are different but we get along pretty well! Her family is super rich. She is able to get into Princess Luna's school with me! She gets in the school by money but she works really hard to get to the top in our class. I love her and she loves me.** _

* * *

_"Oops,sorry Moondancer. I guess my napping habit has got out of hand lately,haha. I can't believe i forgot about you!"_ ,I chuckled.

 _"It's quite alright,Twily. Aren't you suppose to meet Princess Luna at the castle?"_ ,Moondancer asked.

 _"Huh? Oh right! I completely forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me,sis. I'll teleport to there right a...away.."_ ,then,i realized i don't have a horn. _"I don't have a horn right..guess i have to fly,see ya later!"_ ,I smiled and waved goodbye to Moondancer.

I began to open my wings and fly up to the castle.

**_What's up with me? I can't even remember i don't have a horn! I'm just a normal pegasus,not a freakin' alicorn! Okay,calm down me. Let's recap on my life._ **

* * *

** Recap in this world's twilight's life **

**_I was born a pegasus with blonde mane and light green skin tone. I was born in a poor family. My parents only cared for my brother whose name i forgot. When my family had a chance at being rich,they packed up and left;completely forgot i exist and abandoned me._ **

**_I was found by Princess Luna in her castle,i was roaming around. I don't remember how it happened but i remember a bright blue crystal and boom;my cutie mark appeared. My cutie mark has a light blue rhombus in the middle with 4 white flower petals surrounding the sides. I think my cutie mark and the crystal has a connection._ **

**_Princess Luna helped me find a family,Moondancer's family. I got into Princess Luna's school because of my cutie mark;Moondancer did aswell. I never had an interest for magic,i only wanted friendship._ **

**_Since everyone never interacted with me in school other than Moondancer,i decided to make friends outside of school. I met my three lovely friends, Twinkleshine, Minuette and Lemon Hearts. Minuette's the grumpy one but she is really kind! Twinkleshine is funny and cool. Lemon Hearts is brave and sociable. What i'm saying is,they are my very best friends!_ **

**_Princess Luna has been giving me lessons about Magic. However,i think they're very boring. Who wants to learn about Magic when you don't even have a horn. I think Princess Luna is very silly teaching me magic._**

* * *

** Castle's Hallway **

Before i knew it,i arrived at the castle. I couldn't just go to the entrance of the castle. The guards would ask tons of questions. I can't afford to waste my time and answer all of them.

 _"Who are you and why are you sneaking into the castle- Oh,it's just_ you.",The famillar voice sighed.

I look up to see Rainbow Dash,the castle steward and Moondancer's Rival.

* * *

**_Rainbow Dash_ **

**_Rainbow Dash is a unicorn. She has violet hair;coffee-like skin tone;lime eyes;her cutie mark is a star with blue,purple and red colour inside._ **

**_Rainbow Dash was Moondancer greatest Rival. They were the smartest in class. She is the best in Magic! Princess Luna even ask her to raise the sun once. Of course,she failed but she was so close!_ **

**_Rainbow Dash_ _a_ _nd_ _**I** have an neutral relationship. We're not friends but we don't hate each other. I even help fix Rainbow Dash's injuries from time to time. Even though she is my sister's Rival,i still have a little bit of admiration for her._ **

* * *

_"Hello Rainbow Dash! What are you doing here?"_ ,I asked.

 _"I was just checking in with Princess Luna but she wasn't here so i left a note for her that i'll be taking a break today."_ ,Rainbow Dash replied.

My eyes wide as i smiled. _"Wha- Excuse me? You? You are taking a day off? Wow,did something happen? "_ ,I asked chuckling.

 _"Oh shut it,Miss Sparkle. I take my job very seriously but that doesn't mean i can't have a break or two. This is a special day,there's a celebration in Ponyville and my friends wanted to see it with me."_ ,Rainbow Dash smiled.

 _"Oh,i assume you are here because Princess Luna asked you to,right?"_ ,Rainbow Dash asked.

I nodded.

 _"Like i said,Princess Luna is not here. However,i just saw Spike slacking off,maybe you can ask him why Princess Luna wanted you here. Well,i'm off now,bye!"_ ,Rainbow Dash waved goodbye to me and walked off.

I took a deep breath and open the Throne Room's door.

* * *

** Throne Room **

_"Hello? Spike,are you here?"_ ,I look around the room. 

There were glass windows of princesses and past events. It was a big room. Eventually,i found Spike sleeping on the Throne that is next to Luna's. 

I slowly walk up to Spike. _"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!!",_ I yelled loudly at him.

 _"HUH?!? Uh- oh,it's just you. What do you want,Miss Sparkle?",_ Spike growled.

 _"I was wondering if you have seen Princess Luna anywhere? Also,do you happen to know what she wants? She said she wanted me to come here."_ ,I asked.

 _"UGHHHHHHHHhhhhh- Princess Luna is in Ponyville for a celebration or something...she said she wanted you to go to the celebration aswell for something,i forgotttttttttttttttttttttt........"_ ,Spike said,clearly wanting to sleep.

 _"Mm! How convenient,Rainbow Dash is going to the celebration aswel-"_ ,Before i got to finished,Spike interrupted me.

 _"WHAT-",_ Spike tried to stand up but fell instead, _"RAINBOW DASH IS AT A CELEBRATION?!?",Spike yelled,he gets up._

 _"She said she was busy but she is going to a celebration. Today is our spending time day,we could have gone to the celebration together,why did she say she was busy? Is she in charge of the celebration. Couldn't we just hang out after she is done? Why did she leave me behind...?No,no. She must be busy after the celebration then."_ ,Spike mumbles to himself.

* * *

**Spike**

**Spike has green scales;purple things on his head and back;purple eyes.**

**From what i heard,he was born when Rainbow Dash used a hatching spell on his egg when Rainbow Dash was in a exam. Spike was always attached to Rainbow Dash. However,Rainbow Dash felt the opposite. She only saw Spike as a test subject. After the testing was done,she was bored of him.**

**Rainbow Dash gave Spike away for Princess Luna to take care of him. Spike never forgot about Rainbow Dash,neither did he let go the thought that Rainbow Dash will one day care for Spike. I truly feel pity for Spike.**

* * *

_"Since i am headed to the celebration and so is Rainbow Dash. You can come with me,we probably can meet Rainbow Dash there."_ ,I offered.

Spike hesitate at first but then agreed to come with me.

* * *

**_"Why won't this stupid thing work?!?_ **

* * *


End file.
